Twilight Knight
by Mrs. Hanabusa Aido
Summary: Vampire Knight sereis with Twilight characters mixed in. Isabella is really Kaname and Yuki's sister. The others are just along for the ride.
1. WARNING

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

I will be following the Vampire Knight story line exactly from the second episode. I'm just adding in the Forks High students for a bit of fun.

If you don't like it don't read it.

If you do please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 1

The words 'exchange', 'another country' and 'chocolate' pulled me from my musing.

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'Isabella Swan not paying attention in class. Wow what a shocker.' To tell you the truth, I already know what the school is teaching.

There you go with the questions again. How about I just explain what I'm talking about then shall I.

I am not really Isabella Swan. My name is Tani Kuran. I have an older brother and a younger sister. Their names are Kaname and Yuki. Kaname isn't really my brother, he is a Kuran ancestor awoken by my Uncle Rido. I did have a twin brother but he was sacrificed by our antagonistic uncle. I never blamed Kaname; he was asleep after all. I am the only one though who knows who Kaname truly is. My parents, Haruka and Juri Kuran, were siblings (they were married yes but the pureblood vampires have agendas of their own and can marry their siblings. I'll talk more about it later). They were killed ten years ago by Rido. Father was killed when Rido threw a sword through his heart and mother sacrificed herself so that Yuki could forget her vampire side and live a normal human life. She didn't as she was attacked by a vampire, taken to the Head Master of Cross Academy, Kaien Cross, and now guards the night class at the academy who all happen to be vampires.

Back to the point. I am a pureblood vampire. A pureblood is basically someone who is born a vampire, _not created_, and has lots of powers who only purebloods know the extent of. We purebloods have a tendancy to inbreed with their siblings or cousins and not have children with humans or nobles. I am the exception to that. I love a noble vampire. Noble vampires are still born vampires but somewhere in their line they had a human as an ancestor. They only have one power.

My friends are Hanabusa Adio, his cousin Akatsuki Kain, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Seiren, Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijo. Hanabusa is more than a friend to me. He has been in love with me since my parents died and only admitted it before we started at Cross Academy. When we both turned eighteen he proposed to me. Unfortunately I was sent away by Kaname a week after I became engaged. That was a year ago and I still haven't forgiven him.

The answer is no to what you just thought. What you didn't just ask whether I loved Edward or not? No? Well I guess you know now that I don't.

Now back to the teacher, Mr. Jones was saying that we are going to an academy in another country and that we had to take chocolates with us. The only problem with this trip; the only person who knows where we are going and why we have to take chocolate was the principle who, thankfully, was going with us. And we are leaving for the unknown country tomorrow night.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jessica asked astounded that she didn't get any time to choose what she was going to pack or buy any new clothes she needed.

"Because _I_ was only told today Miss Stanley," Mr. Jones replied. "Your parents were called by the principle this morning and they have all given their consent for you to go. So as soon as the bell rings you are all given the rest of the day off to pack your bags and get ready for tomorrow." Just at that point the bell rang. "I will see you _all_ tomorrow afternoon at Seattle Airport by five o'clock."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 2

_I can't believe that the school has planned an overseas trip for a year n such short notice_, I thought on the drive back to Charlie's house. Yes you guessed it; Charlie isn't a relation to me. He was just a human that I made believe I was his daughter who moved in with him from his runaway ex-wife.

"Hey Kiddo," Charlie said as I walked through the door. _Wow I didn't even notice myself arriving and walking to the door_. "Did you hear about the trip that the senior year is going on tomorrow?"

"Yeah I did," I replied. I then noticed the packed bags near the door. "You didn't have to pack my bags for me."

"I didn't. The principle asked me to join your class and I agreed."

"For the whole year? But what about the station?"

"Yes it's for the whole year. And the deputy has agreed to look after the town until I get back."

At that point I sensed someone enter my bedroom upstairs. "I think that I had better go and pack my bags so that I can get a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

"Okay. And I'll get us some pizza for dinner."

"Sure thing," I yelled running up the stairs. Getting to my room I closed the door behind me.

Turning around I saw the whole Cullen family standing around the room, including Carlisle and Esme.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Alice dragged us all here to help you pack your bags," Carlisle replied knowing full well that if was anyone else I would have gotten angry.

But it had the total opposite effect today. I became angry with Alice.

"What the hell Alice?" They all had the audacity to look shocked at what I said. After all Isabella Swan does not cuss. But Tani Kuran does.

"You never know what t pack so I thought that you might need a bit of help," she tried to defend herself whilst hiding the fact that she was shocked that I had blown up the way I had.

"I know exactly what I am going to pack so you don't need to help me."

Esme, being the mother figure she is trying to be to me (and let me tell you she is failing badly. I already have one mother, Juri Kuan, and I don't want another one) tried to calm me. "Bella sweetheart you need t calm down. All we are trying to do is help you get ready for the trip," she said.

"Are all seven of you coming or just the ones in school?"

"All of us," Emmett said seemingly happy about the fact and oblivious about the fight that was about to break out if they didn't get out of my room.

"Great. Leave so that you can all pack and hunt before the plane ride tomorrow afternoon."

"But love-" Edward started.

"No. I am sick of all of you trying to plan how my life is going to go. So I don't want to talk to any of you for a while." I looked to Edward. "Yes. That means that I am breaking up with you and don't want to talk to you either. Goodbye."

They all reluctantly turned around and jumped out the window and into the night.

I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed. _Glad that's put of the way_.

For the rest of the night I pack my bags, including my Cross Academy uniform, and talked with Charlie until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 3

I stood at the door to Charlie's house waiting for him to lock it.

We had all of our bags in the taxi so that we could just get in and go to Seattle.

"Done," he said putting the key under the pot on the porch. "Let's go."

With that we got in and started our journey to the airport.

AT THE AIRPORT

The drive was quiet as no one said anything.

Upon entering the airport, I spotted all of my human acquaintances saying goodbye to their crying parents.

Mr. Jones came over to us. "Our tickets have been printed out," he said. "All we have to do is check in our baggage and get onto the plane." He held up the said tickets.

"Why do we get onto the plane straight away?" Mike asked. "Don't you usually have to wait before getting on?"

"Normally you have to yes. But as we are such a big group going to the same place, the academy's headmaster had thought that it would me a good idea to send one of their private jets so we don't have to fight with the bus and everyone else."

Everyone cheered as they heard this. That is, everyone but the Cullens. They just looked like someone had killed their cat.

Angela noticed this too and leaned closer to me. "Why do you think they look like that?" she asked.

"They're probably sad because I broke up with Edward last night," I replied.

"Maybe. But why did you?"

"He was just to controlling for my liking."

"Okay."

Mr. Brown, the principle, stepped forward. "I expect you to all be on your best behaviour," he started. "I shall be the one who looks at your tickets and tell you your seat number so that where we are going remains a secret until we land."

Everyone groaned in annoyance but reluctantly agreed anyway. "Now let's go."

So we all lined up and waited our turn to get on.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 4

The plane trip was long and annoying.

Everyone was chatting loudly trying to get over the noise of everyone else.

Why everyone was so excited I had no idea.

The Captain's voice came over the speaker saying that we were going to land soon.

I looked out the window to see a school that looked extremely familiar to me.

When I saw the familiar V shape of the dorms to the school I knew exactly where we were. I internally screamed. _I am finally home_._ I'm finally back at Cross Academy_.

We all piled off of the plane when it landed. Waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs were four people that I didn't think that I would see again for a while; Kaname, Yuki, Headmaster Cross and Zero (not that I cared about him anyway).

"I would like to formally introduce you to the academy and to the other three people that you will b answering to," the Headmaster said. "My name is Kaien Cross but you will call me Headmaster. These are three of my students." He pointed to Zero and Yuki. "These are my adopted children Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They are both in the Day Class and guard the Night Class to make sure that they don't get into trouble." He then pointed to Kaname. "And this is Kaname Kuran. He is the president of the Moon Dorm." Headmaster Cross the turned back to the rest of us. "Are there any questions?"

Jessica put up her hand. "How do we get into the night class?" she asked.

_You can't_, I thought. Then I noticed all four of them finch slightly. _What is going on_?

"You are all going to be in the Night Class, but you will be staying in the Sun Dorm not the Moon." Kaname cleared his throat slightly. "Wait no. If I remember correctly, only one of you will be staying in the Moon Dorm." He pulled out a piece of paper. "Will a Miss. Isabella Swan please come forward?"

I did without question. Headmaster looked at me closely, and then smiled widely. "You will follow Kaname to your dorm and meet your dorm mates. The rest of you follow me."

He started to move towards the office while I followed Kaname to the Moon Dorm.

I faintly heard Lauren ask the Headmaster why I was the only one to be allowed into the Moon Dorm. Kaname and I just chuckled with knowledge as we continued to walk away from the rest of the class.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 5

When we were far enough away from the rest of the group, that we knew that they couldn't hear what we were saying, I dropped the slight glamour that I was holding.

I jumped into Kaname's arms. Even though I haven't forgiven him for what he did to me a year ago, I still missed my brother regardless. He froze, probably thinking that I was attacking him out of hatred.

"I missed you big brother," I whispered into his chest. "Even though I still haven't forgiven you for last year."

He unfroze and hugged me back. "I missed you too little sister," he whispered back into me hair. "Let's get you to the dorms so that you can get some rest before class."

He broke from the embrace and led me back to my rightful home.

He opened the door for me when we got there and closed it behind us. "See you tonight little sister."

"See you tonight big brother." And with that we went to bed, me in a temporary room.

THAT NIGHT BEFORE CLASS

I woke up to the sound of everyone else getting ready and the sound of the screaming Day Class girls at the gate.

I got into my school uniform, that Kaname had given me that morning, and went down to the lobby to greet everyone else.

Thankfully there was only Senri and Akatsuki sitting on the couches.

I quietly laughed. _This will be easier than I planned_, I thought descending the stairs.

I walked past them to get a glass of water to have my blood tablet.

"Good evening, boys," I said.

"Good evening, Tani," they replied bored. Then they backtracked re-thinking what they said. They looked at me then. "Tani," they yelled jumping up to hug me.

Suddenly I heard things falling to the floor and people rushing to finish getting ready, followed by the sound of feet running down the stairs.

"Tani," I heard four different people yell before being bowled over by Ruka and Rima.

I laughed before I saw Hanabusa's pouting face. "I love you girls, I really do. But could you get off of me?"

They got off of me only to be spun in circles by Hanabusa. He placed me on my feet and whispered into my ear that h had missed me so much.

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

He led me to the sofa next to Akatsuki and sat me down on his lap.

I noticed that Takuma was still at the top of the stairs. "Am I going to get a hug from you?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll let you stay with Hanabusa for now thought."

I would have answered back but the girls at the gate got louder.

"Everyone seems so excited today," Takuma said.

"Even though St. Xocolatl Day is tomorrow," Akatsuki responded yawning at the end.

Hanabusa, being his normal self, piped up. "I wonder how much chocolate I'll get," he said. I shook my head. "Akatsuki?"

"Ha?" Akatsuki asked looking at his cousin curiously.

"So what do you say? Shall we wager on who will get more?"

Akatsuki simply joined me by shaking his head saying pathetic.

"This is so annoying," Senri said, bored as always, referring to either the event or the screaming girls I didn't know.

Takuma was making his way down the stairs opening his mouth to say something. I beat him to it though.

"I'm sure you'll get a ton of chocolates Senri," I said making Takuma glare at me. _Woops. I guess I said what he was going to_.

I smiled innocently at him while Ruka gasped looking at the other end of the room.

"Lord Kaname," she said to let the others know he was there. She also said it out of respect, I hope.

"Everyone else looked the way that Ruka was to see Kaname near the bottom the other stairs.

"Hello Kaname," Takuma said just as he reached the bottom.

Kaname looked at us. "Shall we go?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 6

As we left the dorm I heard the shrill sound of a whistle.

We all looked towards the gate to see Yuki standing on the top of the wall separating the dorms from the path to the school.

"The exchange of chocolates is prohibited until the day of the event," she said addressing the gathered girls. She then looked to her left and moved along the top of the wall. "You over there. No climbing the walls."

The sound of a girl screaming sounded, slightly muffled, over the wall.

"Nice Zero," Yuki said. _So it was Zero who caught the falling girl_.

As we walked closer we could hear the muffled sound of Zero saying something to the girls. "May be cancelled," we heard Zero say as we got to the gates.

"What?" Hanabusa exclaimed. "He can't do that. There could be a riot if there is."

"And I'm sure you'd be the one leading it?" I asked teasingly, turning my head to look at his.

"Of course I would be."

I turned my head to look at the gate again to see Yuki jump down and to hear the signs of the gate starting to open.

Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and I were the first ones out of the gate. We were followed by Seiren and behind them were Rima, Ruka and Senri. The rest of the Night Class was behind them.

Up ahead I saw the rest of Forks High, excluding the adults, looking at me funny. I used one of my powers and looked into their minds. They were all in a state of shock when they saw me in the Night Class uniform instead of the Day Class uniform like them. All of their thought basically consisted of _How did she end up with their uniforms_?; _I wish I was as lucky as her_. and _How does she know them_?

I was brought back to reality by Hanabusa waving to his screaming fan girls. "Good morning," he said. "How is everyone today?" The screaming got louder. "Mhm. Mhm." He looked to his bored cousin. "Play along Akatsuki."

"I refuse," Akatsuki replied.

"I don't blame you," I said to Akatsuki with a smile.

Hanabusa glared at me. "You're meant to be on my side," he whined.

"Not when you play with your fan girls in front of me like this."

"Would you two stop acting like you're married?" Takuma asked.

"Don't forget Takuma, they are already engaged and sharing a room," Akatsuki said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Hanabusa and I chorused.

At this point we all sensed Kaname stopping so we stopped as well and looked behind us to see what was going on.

Kaname was walking up to Zero. _What is he thinking_?

"Hello Zero," he said. "How are you feeling?" Zero didn't answer. He just simply gasped. "You take care." With that Kaname turned around and walked back towards us.

Zero soon snapped out of his stupor and spoke directly to Kaname. "Listen. If you want to challenge me; I'll be ready and waiting anytime you want, Kaname," he said threateningly.

I heard Hanabusa snort beside me. "The jerk," he sneered.

"Hanabusa," I said calmly.

He simply sighed, closed his eyes and turned his head to face in front of him.

When Kaname reached us we all followed him towards our classroom.

As we passed the Forks High students, many of them tried to get my attention by calling my cover name.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Takuma asked.

"That is honestly a stupid question," Hanabusa said stating the obvious. "Why would she answer to a name that isn't even hers, even if it was for a year." He looked sad after saying that so I grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. He smiled at me acknowledging my comfort.

All was silent for the rest of the walk to the classroom.

The night was boring, like it always was. The teacher was droning on about something we had learned two years ago.

I laughed at the faces that the humans made as the teacher spoke of things that they hadn't even heard about.

At the end of the night, we all started to go back to the dorm. Forks students, now joined by the adults, tried to get my attention again.

I simply ignored them so that I could catch up with my friends before I re-acquainted myself with the room and bed that I shared with Hanabusa.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 7

THE NEXT NIGHT

We were already standing at the gate waiting for them to open. Ruka and I stood together because we both thought that the idea of St. Xocolatl's Day was stupid. Hanabusa, of course, thought it was an excellent idea.

The sound of the gate opening jogged my mind back into reality. (Geez I seem to be thinking a lot deeper lately.)

The girls, behind the fences lining both sides of the path, screamed louder as the class was revealed.

When the gates were fully open, Yuki blew her whistle. "Listen up," she yelled. "No cuting in line."

"Wow," Hanabusa said with glee. "This'll be fun."

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me," Senri said in a monotone.

"Just put up with it," Akatsuki and I said together.

"Okay," Yuki started talking again. ""Day Class ladies, it's almost time. Today's event is about to start. Get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can." She turned to us. "And for you Night Class gentlemen. Stand by your gates and accept the chocolates as they are given to you. We should approach today's event with as much order as possible. And listen. This is not some kind of game. These ladies take this very seriously."

"Taking chocolates from girls is my obligation," Hanabusa said before running towards his gate.

"Wait. It's not time yet Aido."

"Aido," Kaname said causing Hanabusa to freeze and the Night Class and Yuki to look at him. "You must behave yourself today. That understood?"

Hanabusa answered choppily. "Yes. Of course. Lord Kaname."

Yuki bowed to Kaname in respect. "Thank you, Kaname. I appreciate it." She straightened and ran to the middle of the lines. "On the whistle girls." She held said item to her mouth. "Ready." She blew her whistle.

All of the guys, except Senri and Kaname, went to their designated gates and started to accept the chocolates given to them. Senri was slowly walking down the path with Rima. Kaname was still near the gate to the dorm with Seiren. I was standing with Hanabusa to try and make sure he didn't do anything wrong, which is hard work let me tell you. And Ruka was standing away from the gates in the middle of the path.

Takuma, who was a couple of gates down from where Hanabusa and I were standing and accepting his chocolates, noticed Senri walking past with Rima. "Hold on," she said. "What are you doing Shiki? You must accept them as well." He grabbed Senri by the arm. "Sorry everyone. I'm bringing Shiki to you right now." And with that he dragged Senri to the appropriate group.

I heard some girls start to give Kaname chocolates. I paid no attention to them as I was paying attention to Hanabusa.

He wasn't doing anything wrong, yet, so I tuned into what Ruka was saying as she had a frown on her face.

"I hope these girls realise how fortunate they are that Kaname is so nice," she said.

Akatsuki moved to stand next to her, his arms full of chocolates. "You look scary," he told her.

"The expression on your face isn't any better. They're giving you chocolates, the least you could do is smile."

I saw the Day Class Rep. go up to Ruka with a box of chocolates in his hands. I silently laughed at this.

"Um, Ruka?" he asked stuttering.

"What is it?" she demanded, sharply turning her head to look at him.

"I got you this. To show you how I feel."

Ruka was annoyed and reluctant. But, as per tradition of the school, she grudgingly accepted the chocolate.

When my attention returned to Hanabusa he was leaning towards one of the girls. She looked a bit shaken. I, unfortunately, had not heard what he had said.

"Ha?" the girl questioned. "It's- It's Type O."

_Why would you ask them about their blood type_? I thought as Yuki stepped in front of him blowing her whistle and holding a red card.

"Idol," she started, taking on the Day Class name for him. "I mean Aido, stop. I said all you could take are their chocolates. Nothing else."

"Alright then," Hanabusa sighed. He then looked at Ruka, who was now simply staring at Kaname. The two of us walked to stand beside her.

We got to her as two girls were trying to give chocolates to Kaname.

"I'm sorry," he said kindly. "My hands are full. I'm afraid I just can't accept any more."

All of the Night Class heard this and took it as a sign to get to class.

"I still can't believe Kiryu would say something to Lord Kaname like that," Hanabusa fumed.

"You're still not going on about that are you?" Takuma asked disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ruka asked.

"He disrespected Kaname with what he said," I added, also still fuming about what was said to my brother yesterday.

Takuma stopped n front of us, making us stop as well. He turned to us with a stern look. "Don't even think about going after him," he said glaring at all of us. We were all frozen in our spots, as we hadn't heard Takuma so stern. He was always so care free. He glared at us for a little bit longer before stalking back towards the classrooms.

After a moment of shock, Hanabusa spoke. "So what do you say guys?" he asked. "Do we go after go after him ourselves or leave him alone?"

"I say we go after him," I said. Ruka nodded in agreement.

Rima and Senri simply shrugged their shoulders.

"I think that I'll go to make sure you don't do anything stupid," Akatsuki said.

"Then let's go find him then," Hanabusa said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the forest surrounding the school. The others followed silently.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 8

We waited by a clearing on the shore of a lake. We were all waiting in the trees for Zero.

We didn't have to wait long. Soon after the sun had set, the object of our challenge stepped into the clearing covering his face with his hands. We stepped out of our cover below the trees.

As if he could hear our silent steps approaching, he uncovered his face, pulled out his gun from his pocket and pointed it at us with the grace of a Vampire Hunter. (But then again, he is from one of the most well known Hunter families, the Kiryu's).

"Hello Night Class," he sneered. "What do you want?"

"You know you're a little cocky, Zero Kiryu," Hanabusa replied, yet not answering the question.

"You're just a human," I sneered back.

"And the way you treat Lord Kaname," Ruka continued, trailing off at the end. (I always knew she liked Kaname. Pity he doesn't like her that way and only has eyes for someone else.

"Are we really doing this?" Rima asked of anybody.

"Yeah," Senri replied. "But Takuma said to leave it alone."

Akatsuki, trying to be the peace keeper, spoke up. "Look, he's right," he said. "Hanabusa, Ruka, Tani. If Lord Kaname finds out he'll tear you apart. Zero, come on." He stepped towards Zero, who still had his gun drawn, with his arm out as if to place it on the boy's shoulder. "Just put that thing-"

Before he could finish the sentence Zero had grabbed Akatsuki's arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

I heard Akatsuki grunt as he hit the ground.

My glare on Zero hardened at this point. _How dare he attack one of my fellow vampires_.

"So uncool," I heard Rima and Senri chorus to which Akatsuki answered by telling them to shut up.

Zero chuckled. "Interesting," he said. He looked at all the vampires surrounding him. "Come on then vampires. Go ahead. I'm in a bad mood anyway."

"See?" I asked.

"It's that kind of attitude," Hanabusa continued while freezing the ground at his feet towards where Zero was standing and the lake behind him, "that makes people think you're cocky."

Akatsuki stood up with a blank expression upon his face. "I did the best I could to play the good guy here," he said lighting the leaves behind him on fire. "I'm not to blame for what's next." More of the leaves behind his head set on fire.

"Hold it right there," I heard a voice from my right say. Looking up I saw Yuki pole vaulting in on her Artemis Pole. She landed on the ground beside Zero with a grunt. "Fighting is forbidden. Didn't any of you read the student hand book?" She stood up and Zero looked t her from the side of his eye. "If you refuse to back down; then as a member of the disciplinary committee, you'll have to come through me first." At this Zero looked away from her and back to us.

Akatsuki stopped using his power and the fire diminished from the leaves behind him. "Now that she's here," he sighed.

"I'm over it," Hanabusa continued putting his hands up in exaggerated annoyance.

"Yes," Ruka agreed stiffly. "The mood is completely ruined."

"Let's go back to class," I said before walking behind Hanabusa towards the classrooms. I could feel everyone following and back in the clearing I could hear the mumbled voices of Yuki and Zero arguing.

IN THE CLASSOOM

We were all standing of to the side of the room in front of Kaname, who was looking out the window. The humans of Forks were staring at us in wonder. They were also talking to each other in whispers about why we might not have been in class.

"Well," Takuma started. "It seems that everyone is truly repentant. But I have to say it was pretty gutsy of Zero to take up Aido's challenge like he did." He put his hand to his chin. Something must really be eating at that boy."

"We can't help him," Kaname said not even looking at us. "Not now. That occurrence four years ago," he paused, "changed his life forever."

The whispering from behind us was more urgent, yet now they were wondering what we were talking about.

_Great now the humans are getting suspicious of what is going on at the Academy. Just what we need_.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 9

THE NEXT DAY

I was woken up by Kaname knocking on the door to Hanabusa and my bedroom.

"Hurry up and get to the lobby," he said through the door.

I groaned in response and heard his feet move onto the next room.

I shook Hanabusa, who was still asleep. When he groaned in protest I told him the same thing that Kaname told me.

We both got out of the bed and walked out of the door. Closing the door was the first time that I had really looked at the room. I was astounded by the things that were there. _Typical Hanabusa_.

In the lobby, everyone was sitting, or standing, looking, and most likely feeling, tired.

"What is it that you needed, Kaname?" I asked after Hanabusa and I were seated on the couch in front of Akatsuki.

"Seiren has something to tell us," Kaname replied.

We all looked to Seiren who was standing behind Kaname.

"I heard that the disciplinary committee are going to do a surprise dorm inspection sometime today.

"A surprise dorm inspection?" Hanabusa yelled.

Kaname stared at him with a blank look on his face. "Very well then. Thank you so much Seiren."

Seiren bowed and walked back to her room.

Ruka was leaning against the railing of the stairs. "What a pain," she said. "There's no predicting what the headmaster is going to do next."

Senri was who was leaning against the sofa opposite us. "I don't mind," he said monotone. "It's not like I've got something here that I don't want them to see."

"True," Takuma said sitting opposite us. "But, when it's spur of the moment, you can see what the norm for the place is really like.

"Do you mean like the pair of briefs you haven't picked up and are still lying on the floor, Takuma?"

I leaned my head against Hanabusa's shoulder ad closed my eyes, listening to Takuma laugh.

"Those are fine," he said airily. "They're made from the finest silk you can buy and sown by the best tailor around."

I felt Hanabusa stretch beneath me and heard him yawn.

"Those briefs can be left anywhere and I still wouldn't be embarrassed."

I opened my eyes to look at him incredulously. "That's not the point."

I sensed Akatsuki lean in close to Hanabusa and I.

"Hey," he said. "Hanabusa."

"Hm?" Hanabusa asked tiredly.

Akatsuki nodded upstairs and walked off.

Hanabusa got up from the chair and offered me his hand.

I shook my head and gestured for him to follow his cousin. I laid my head on the back of the chair and fell asleep again.

I was woken up a short while later by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Kaname leaning over me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I wanted to speak to Hanabusa to see if he was following regulations," he replied to my unspoken question. He turned his back to me and got down onto one knee. "I also thought that you might like a lift back to your room as you look like you are about to fall asleep again."

I got up, wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He put his hands beneath my knees and stood up. I mumbled into his neck before falling asleep.

I was woken up, again, when I felt someone using their powers close by. I opened my eyes slightly to find Hanabusa on the floor holding what looked like broken light glass.

"I can add these to my collection too," Hanabusa said before realizing that Kaname was still in the doorway.

Akatsuki starts to leave the room but Kaname stops him. "Can you take Tani to my room so she can get a bit more sleep please?" he asked.

"Of course, Lord Kaname," Akatsuki replied before taking me off of Kaname's back and taking me to the room he was told to take me to.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 10

LATER THAT DAY (BEFORE SUNSET)

I was standing by the window opposite my bedroom door, in my school uniform, watching the room be cleaned and Hanabusa sobbing on the floor.

"Get rid of it all," Kaname commanded.

Senri walked out of the room carrying one of the packed boxes. "If I develop muscles from this, my agency will be very upset.

Takuma followed Senri from the dorm, his usual smile on his face. "Modelling is hard work isn't it?"

"My poor collection," Hanabusa sobbed into his arms which were crossed above his head on the floor.

"Don't hold this against me, Hanabusa," Akatsuki said, being the last one to leave the room and a crying Hanabusa.

I sighed before entering the room and sitting on my feet beside Hanabusa. I placed my hand on his shoulder calling his name softly.

He looked at me with tears running down his face. I sighed and wiped them with the pad of my thumb. "Why did you keep all of this stuff?"

He sniffled. I did it so that I could have something that reminded me of you in the room, for when you were away," he replied. He then thought about the glass from earlier that day. "And in case you were to go away again."

I smiled sadly at him and placed my hand on his cheek. "You don't have to keep them in here anymore. I'm back." I glared at Kaname. "And I will never leave again."

He smiled back at me before putting his head back into his folded arms.

I sighed before standing back up and stood with Kaname at the window. Looking out, I saw Zero start to leave the dorm grounds with Yuki following.

Senri and Takuma were walking back past the room at that point.

"Looks like the disciplinary committee is leaving," Senri said, his hand over his eye.

"The surprise inspection must be cancelled," Takuma added.

I heard Hanabusa gasp deeply. "WHAT?" He asked yelling and slapping his hands to the window. "You mean my one slice of happiness was destroyed for nothing?"

Kaname stared at Hanabusa with an emotionless, yet scary, face. Hanabusa notices the stare and slowly backed away from the window with a scared look on his face.

"It looks like she's following Zero wherever he goes," I observed, sensing Yuki leaving the front gates after Zero.

"Yes," Kaname said sadly. It will get her hurt one day."

"I agree." We were quiet for several minutes. "Do you think we should go after her?"

He looked thoughtful for a few seconds before looking at me. "Yes," he replied.

I heard the door behind us open. (When did Hanabusa close it?)

I turned and looked at Hanabusa. "If anyone asks where we are, would you tell them that Kaname and I are going on an errand please?" I asked him.

"Sure," he answered. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

After that Kaname and I left the dorms and towards the front gate.

Halfway there we were met by the students of Forks High and the adults.

"Where are you going, Love," Edward asked trying to pull me closer to him.

Kaname got a protective look in his eyes as he spied the fangless vampire edging closer.

"Take one more step an you'll regret ever living," Kaname threatened.

The principle stepped forward and pointed a finger at Kaname. "How dare you talk to one of my students like that," he yelled.

Kaname looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I simply shrugged my shoulders in response.

"You are now under my ruling because I am the representative of the Night Class." He gently grabbed my hand and pulled m towards the gate. "Now if you'll excuse us we have something we need to do."

And we left them behind, feeling their stares on our backs.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 11

IN THE TOWN

We were walking through the streets when we suddenly heard a scream.

The scream was one that I was tuned to that I could pick it out in a crowd of screams.

"Yuki," Kaname and I breathed together before running in the direction of the scream.

As we got closer to the area we heard the sound of a bell ringing. There was only one bell in the village so we headed for it.

When we got there we could smell Yuki's blood coming from the top. We jumped up there just in time to see a Level-E vampire, a vampire who was once a human and had lost their humanity, lunge at Yuki.

As if he sensed us standing in the gap in the wall, he Level-E froze and looked at us with a face full of fear.

Yuki opened her eyes and looked towards where we were standing.

The Level-E backs away in fear.

"You poor creature, ending up like this," Kaname started before the both of us walked forward in synchronization.

"However," he said before grabbing Yuki and pulling her to his chest and covering her eyes.

"Kaname, Tani, how did you-?" Yuki started to ask.

I stepped in front of my two remaining siblings. My eyes, and surely Kaname's did in anger, turned red as I prepared to use my powers. "The person you have chosen to hurt is someone very dear to us," I said before using m control over the element of wind and blowing the Level-E into dust.

"Tani, what just-?" Yuki tried to ask again.

Kaname uncovered Yuki's eyes letting her now that it was over.

"That boy, he was-" _I guess Yuki was so scared that she was at a loss for words_.

"Level-E," I replied to her unfinished question.

"Level-E? So does that mean he wasn't a vampire then?

"No. They are vampires as well.

"Yeah but he-"

Kaname chose that time to speak up. "You're a bad girl," he said wiping the blood off of Yuki's face. "What were you thinking coming to a dangerous place like this all by yourself?" He started to pull Yuki's hand to his lips.

I looked at it carefully finally spotting the fang marks on it. _You do realise that she doesn't know what you are doing don't you?_ I thought to Kaname knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to read them. I was the only one to inherent that power from our ancestors.

Yuki, understandably, pulled her hand back all of a sudden and held it to her chest. She had a sad look on her face as well as concern. "I came here because I was trying to find Zero."

"Well," I started. "I am afraid he isn't here."

"He's back at the dorm," Kaname finished. "We'll walk you back." He started to lead Yuki out of the bell tower. "With the scent of your blood it's too risky for you to be out alone."

I walked ahead of them for a bit having sensed someone at the trapdoor to the stairs. No one was there so we went back to school and dropped Yuki off before going to see the headmaster.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I DO NOT OWN EITHER VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR TWILIGHT. THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS. **

Chapter 12

THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE THAT NIGHT

We were sitting in Headmaster Cross' office waiting for an explanation for what occurred today. Kaname and I had a glass of Blood, from blood tablets each. We were all sitting in silence.

"I couldn't hide it from you Kaname and Tani," Headmaster said. "But after all, you really in a class of you're own. Without a drop of human blood coursing you or your ancestors veins, you're lineage is rare among vampires now. You're the vampire of vampires."

As if we could read each other's thought, which I knew was impossible, both Kaname and I brought our glasses to chest height as if to drink it.

"A pureblood vampire," Headmaster continued. "The powers of your ancestors have been passed on to you two. And it is for that reason your existence strikes fear in the heart of other vampires."

Kaname placed the glass he was holding on the table and pushed it away from him. "Headmaster Cross," he said standing up and walking towards the desk. "It is because I trust you that I have avoided bringing up this issue in the past." He placed his hands on the desk and leant slightly towards the Headmaster. "Regardless-"

I interrupted, knowing where Kaname was taking this conversation. I agreed to what he was going to say so I put in what I have wanted to say for a while now. "The steps you have taken are only minimal at best."

"Why do you continue to treat Zero like an ordinary student?" I heard the sound of something crushing and looked up to see that Kaname had curled his fingers into the desk. I got up and placed a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

He must have been really angry as his muscles didn't lose and of its tightness.

"Stay this course and Zero will destroy the pacifist ideology you have worked hard for," Kaname continued as if I hadn't been standing next to him.

Headmaster cross sighed. "Kiryu's parents were killed by a vampire. And somehow in that blood bath only he miraculously survived. How can I be more cruel to him?"

It was my turn to sigh this time. "But we must tell you," I said. "No ordinary vampire killed his family." I stood with my back to the table and leaned against it. "It was a pureblood vampire, like us."

"You of all people should know," Kaname said before standing straight again. "In your day you saw many human life end in a miserable, wretched way. Back when you, Kaien Cross, were a Vampire Hunter."

The Headmaster closed his eyes, sighed and bowed his head slightly as if he were ashamed. _But why would he be ashamed? He was one of the best Hunters when he was working_.

It was silent for a while. After about five minutes it was starting to become awkward.

"It will happen," I spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. "Zero's fate is truly horrible but it's something he can't avoid."

"Any human who's bitten by a Pureblood's fangs and survives, becomes a vampire," Kaname explained.

_That isn't all_. "A human who is bitten by a Pureblood will suffer one of two fates. Dying from the loss of blood or, unfavourably, surviving and suffering the pain of slowly transforming into a vampire. Other vampires don't possess this dark power that Purebloods have."

"He was only a human, yet he resisted the powerful vampire instincts for four years. I respect his strength of will. However-" Kaname suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence.

I wondered why until I smelled what I thought was the same thing he did; blood.

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHERE THE FORKS HIGH STUDENTS COULD FIT INTO ANY OF THE EPISODES I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. THANKS**


End file.
